


At Their Wits' End

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alternate Canon, Gen, Universe Alteration, chapter 2 spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Universe Alteration where one of the students has a secret they'd rather die - or kill - before anyone else learns about it.</p><p>Major spoilers for chapter 2!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Curtains Open

**Author's Note:**

> A giant thank you goes to Grace, aka xphyra, without whom this story probably wouldn't have been possible.

### The Curtains Open 

#### (AB)NORMAL DAYS PART

* * *

After Monobear brought confusion among everyone, they headed for their rooms.

Naegi closed the door after himself and took out the key. _Should he lock the door?_ He wondered. _Surely nobody would do anything harsh... would they?_

After a few minutes of fidgeting, he put the key in the lock and spent some more time regarding it. In the end he decided not to turn it, left it there and went to his bed. He relaxed into the soft covers, unknowing of the tragedy that was already set in motion.

 

 

* * *

**\--MONOKUMA THEATRE--**

_The curtains open._

> Hey, there. Would you listen to what I have to say?

> I’d like to talk about people’s attitude toward the world...

> Regarding the difference between “active” and “passive”...

> For example... the difference between “I killed” and “I ended up killing”.

> There are so many people out there who do not understand that difference at all.

> “I killed” and “I ended up killing” are two completely different things. Do you understand what I’m trying to say?

> “I ended up killing” is something anyone can do, but the people who can truly say “I killed” are few and far between.

> You have to be able to think clearly and judge your actions, and then perform them. It’s a much more difficult thing than acting emotionally.

> You have to be prepared for that. Prepared.

> So, what I’m trying to say is...

> I have absolutely no idea. Try to read between the lines, you idiot.

 

 

  
_The curtains fall._

* * *

The next morning, at 7 am, like always, they were woken up. The difference that day, however, was that Monobear had decided to do it himself and not through the recorded announcement.

'Good morning, time to get up!'

The robotic teddy bear's uncanny voice woke Naegi up. When the boy noticed it, he jumped up from his bed, pleasing Monobear with his reaction. The bear put its hands to its face and cackled, 'Ooh, should I tell you? You look so relaxed! Upupupupu'

'Tell me what?'

 _''Something'_ has happened to one of your classmates!'

'Something? You don't mean-'

'You have to find that out yourself.'

With that, Monobear disappeared, still cackling.

 _It can't have happened again, can it? A murder... No, nobody would kill for that motive... would they...?_  Naegi thought anxiously as he got dressed.

* * *

Monobear woke everyone up the same way. Except for the culprit. The culprit got a special wake-up.

'Ah, so you're up already! Or maybe you didn't go to sleep?'

'Wh... what do you want?' Perhaps from being up all night, perhaps from something else, but the culprit sounded tired.

'It's time for the fun! Investigation! Find the body! Then any evidence you didn't manage to get rid of. Will they figure out it was you, or will you get away, getting all of them _punished_?'

Monobear made a small pause, before continuing in a lower voice, 'You know, I didn't really think you had it in you. I wish you the best of luck!'

And the bear left before the owner of the room could say another word.


	2. Green Is Not a Creative Colour

While her useless classmates were sleeping, Junko took the chance to go take a shower. How she loved turning the water just a bit too hot or too cold. She always spent extra time on that gorgeous hair of hers.

It really would've been a shame... if something happened to it.

So of course, something just  _had_ to happen to her glorious beautiful hair.

When she was rinsing it for the second time, she saw that the water draining from her was green. Everything was green. She shot out from the shower and looked into a mirror. her hair was green.

Wrapping up a towel around herself she ran to the control table, where she found a note.

'We know you're behind all this. Hope you enjoy being green.  
'Happy April Fools!  
~XOXO Everyone else'

As Junko revelled in the despair brought by her magnificent hair being ruined, also her plan being found out, her classmates slept better than they had since they were locked in this school.

**Author's Note:**

> I took Monobear's theatre speech as it is from the game.


End file.
